Spike (Dinosaur Island)
Spike is a Juvenile Styracosaurus who appeared in Dinosaur Island Season 2 History Dinosaur Island Season 2 I Hate long Walks In the middle of the migration, Maggy suddenly stops, and lays an egg. While an egg would usually be left behind as it attracts predators, Uno is too good hearted for this. He tries to pick up Spikes egg in his beak, but he fails to grab hold of it. Luckily, he comes up with a solution. He gently rolls the egg underneath his frill of horns, and locks it in place. Its not the most sturdy of situations, but it should work for now. New Home, Old Enemies After the migration finishes, Spikes egg begins too hatch. With Maggie and Uno being very tense. Spike starts too emit small cries from his egg, indicating she is almost ready to hatch. Maggie turns his egg, trying to help him out. Finally, after much work, a small new life enters out world. She calls out to her, already starting to imprint on her mother Maggie. But predators are already starting to look at the baby as if its food. Babies are very easy meals. Luckily for Spike, Maggie manages to spot Silas in the corner of her eye, and she manages to drive him off. Spike will have an easy first day if Maggie stays this protective. Dino Crime Trail Spike as young as she is, is getting food for herself quite easily. She is a little bit of a klutz at this age, but aren't we all. She's beginning to warm up to her dad, and spending less and less time with Maggie, and more and more time with Uno, but she still doesn't seem to like Strack very much. And Strack can easily say the same about her. Danger The Styracosaur family is resting, except for Spike. She is restless and cannot get to sleep, and she begins to wander off. She checks by a pond, but she walks off, luckily not being attacked by Jasper. It appears she is investigating something, the something doesn't like her very much, in fact it doesn't like her at all. The something is Sticks who is now attacking her. The rest of Sticks family begin to move in, but they don't even bother to kill the defenceless Spike, they just eat her alive. She screeches out, with her chances looking bad. But then, Strack comes out and knocks down two of the Velociraptors, and he is hear to protect his little sister. Luckily the Velociraptors retreat. Spike gets up, although a lot of her skin has been ripped apart, her flesh has not been damaged terribly bad, and she will survive fairly easily. However Strack saving her was a serious surprise considering the sibling rivalry they seem to have. But Strack is smart enough to know, that it was the right thing to do. Grave While Uno is fighting Spiney, his Spike and Maggie become surrounded by the Deltadromeus and Silas. The likelihood is that they accidentally got too close too the dead Kentrosaurus, Bertha. Freaking out the predators, making them hyper protective of their kill. Uno has too make a choice. Save his only son, or his wife and newly born daughter. He chooses both. Managing to save all 3 of them. Dongi is about to attack Spike, but she is luckily saved by Uno. Spike and the family reunite. Then all of a a sudden, Spiney is caught by Jasper, as Spike and the others watch on in amazement. The End Spike has been growing up very quickly and she is quite rambunctious. Her parents are getting a little bit annoyed with her. She and her family have basically cleaned this whole patch of grass clear, so its time for them to move to a new feeding patch. She and her family start feeding nearby the Iguanodons. All of them happy and contempt. Appearances Dinosaur Island * DI Se2 Ep3 (Egg) * DI Se2 Ep4 * DI Se2 Ep5 * DI Se2 Ep9 * DI Se2 Ep11 * DI Se2 Ep13 Gallery .|centre]] , Dongi and Silas.|centre]] Trivia * Spike is accidentally shown alongside the rest of her family in "I Hate long Walks" before her egg was even laid. * It is heavily implied that Spike along with most of the Season 2 cast have died off. * This was done in order to make Season 3 more fresh, and showing that time had passed since Season 3. Category:Dinosaur Island Category:Dinosaur Island Characters